1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting a character or a word emphasized by a user from a voice inputted in a mobile terminal to refer it as meaningful information for a voice recognition, or emphatically displaying the user-emphasized character or word in a pre-set format when the inputted voice is converted into text, and a mobile terminal implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal. In terms of design, folder type, slide type, bar type, or rotation type design may be applied for mobile terminals.
In addition, the mobile terminal employs various user interfaces for executing particular functions and services. For example, the mobile terminal employs functions for voice recognition, a touch pad, a keypad, or input by a pen. However, the noted user interfaces have a problem that a recognition error rate is high and user satisfaction is low. Thus, recently, research for increasing a voice recognition rate is ongoing to provide a mobile terminal having a voice recognition function.